Periodic service maintenance of machine equipment is important for keeping the equipment operational and maximizing its life time. Keeping track of periodic maintenance services manually is difficult and expensive, especially in industrial and construction environments where the machines could be used by different operators for different tasks. Therefore, it would be very useful to have an automatic alert system, which would remind the machine operator when a particular maintenance service for an application specific parameter should be performed. Such a system should be capable of monitoring multiple periodic service intervals and issuing service warnings corresponding to these service intervals. Such an automatic system should provide, but not be limited to, reducing over-service cost and service downtime, simplifying service record handling, and increasing machine resale value.